


soft starlight shone above

by dorenamryn



Series: obikin week 2017 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, for once, obi-wan and anakin meet at a fancy party, senator au, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorenamryn/pseuds/dorenamryn
Summary: Anakin is the head of a technology company and Obi-Wan is a Republican senator. Against all odds, they meet at the annual and exclusive Galactic Gala and share a dance. Years later, Anakin remembers, and they dance again.





	soft starlight shone above

**Author's Note:**

> written for Obikin Week Day 7: Senator AU/Slow Dance (i combined the prompts because the both of them were just too good)

Anakin smiled as he walked into the grand ballroom, taking a glass of champagne from one of the waiters with an acute nod before proceeding to the main floor. The annual Galactic Gala was one of the main events of the year, an invitation-only party that catered exclusively to the elite members of the Republic, with attendees from all over the galaxy, ranging from senators to monarchs. This was Anakin’s fifth year in attendance, and while he didn’t much care for parties of any sort, it would look bad for the company if he didn’t show up; for Anakin was both the founder and head of Skywalker Technologies, one of the biggest tech companies in the galaxy. 

It hadn’t been easy to rise to the top, but he had. For anyone who didn’t know him, it would have been hard to guess that he had one day been but a slave boy from Tatooine who’d never even remembered living outside of Mos Eisley. But that was in the past now, and at the present moment the former slave boy stood in one of the most elite galas in the galaxy.

Anakin took a sip of his champagne before looking around the room. He spotted many influential people, none really worth his attention. He’d never really had anyone to go with to these events anyway, so he was used to simply milling about and waiting for someone to approach him. As he walked, looking, someone suddenly bumped into him; and it was only his quick reflexes that saved his clothes from the nearly-spilt champagne. He was about to tell said stranger to watch out, but when he looked towards the man who had bumped into him, he froze.

The tall stranger, while shorter than him by a little, stunned him into silence. His ginger hair gleamed in the artificial light from the chandeliers above, his eyes shining a magnificent blue-green that took his breath away. A neatly-trimmed beard covered his chin and a little bit above his upper lip, and it was only as Anakin looked at those lips that he realized they were moving.

“—so extremely sorry, I really didn’t mean to bump into you, um,” trailed off the man in his apology, pausing for a moment to look up and meet Anakin’s eyes. 

“Oh,” Anakin replied dumbly, shaking his head, realizing that the man was probably prompting him for his name. He put the champagne down on a nearby table before sticking his hand out.

“Anakin Skywalker,” he greeted with a nod towards the man. “Skywalker Technologies.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” said the stranger in response, his blue eyes mesmerizing as he shook Anakin’s outstretched hand. “Senator of Stewjon.”

Anakin took in Kenobi’s features with a secondary glance, trying to rack his head for anything he knew about Stewjon. It was a small world in the Mid-Rim, closer to the Outer-Rim than the Core. 

“Well, while I am sorry for running into you, I really must be going,” the stranger stated before slowly turning around, presumably to disappear into the crowd. Suddenly, though, Anakin felt that if he let this man go he would be making a terrible mistake.

“Wait,” he said, surprising even himself when he found his hand gripping the stranger’s upper arm. “I’m sorry, I’ve just never seen you around before, and well—“

“A dance?” Kenobi offered, smiling as Anakin fumbled with his words. Anakin stopped then, said words dying on his lips, a grin instead lighting up his features.

“Why, yes, Senator Kenobi,” he replied, effortlessly this time as he was held captive in the dazzling smile that was offered. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

“Obi-Wan, please,” Obi-Wan corrected, taking Anakin’s hand again to lead him to the dance floor. They stopped, and Anakin found his own hand on Obi-Wan’s waist and felt the reassuring weight of the other man’s arm on his shoulder. 

“Is this your first time at the Gala?” Anakin asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Yes, it is, in fact,” Obi-Wan replied as they swayed. “What gave it away?”

“Oh you know, I usually hack into the guest list and see who’s coming,” Anakin started teasingly. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in feigned alarm.

“Is that how you knew, Mr. Skywalker? Interesting,” Obi-Wan said in response, his voice neatly contributing to their friendly banter.

“Anakin is fine,” Anakin said quickly. “And, I was kidding. I’ve just never seen you before and I’ve been going to these for quite a while.”

“Well, I’ve only been elected recently,” the other man replied conversationally. “I didn’t really expect to be invited to the gala.”

“I’m glad you were,” Anakin said, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest as Obi-Wan smiled.

Melting into the music, the world faded away around them until it was only Anakin and Obi-Wan and the sweet, gentle sound of the piano and the way that Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkled underneath the light. The rest of the evening he remembered as soft touches and fuzzy feelings and a brief flash of what could perhaps become love.

Years later, Anakin woke up for no apparent reason in the middle of the night. He turned his head as he sat up, and thankfully the man beside him was still asleep, his soft breathing a reassuring sound in the darkness. Anakin stood and pulled on a loose shirt before making his way out to the balcony overlooking the city, the cool air welcoming. As he looked out towards the endless lights of Coruscant, he fiddled with the golden wedding band on his finger, a gentle smile upon his face.

A hand found its way to his shoulder and he turned around.

“Are you okay, love?” His husband asked, a worrying glint in his eyes. 

“I’m fine, Obi-Wan, really,” Anakin said, the cool nighttime breeze gently ruffling his hair. “Just thinking about the night we met.”

“The night we met?” Obi-Wan replied, taking one of Anakin’s hands and instead placing one of his own on Anakin’s shoulder. “Like this, perhaps?”

Anakin grinned, his features radiant even under the inky blackness of the sky as Obi-Wan lead him into the dance. They swayed, softly, and Anakin couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky he was. As a child, he’d never thought that he would ever have this, someone to hold him whenever he needed it, someone to dance with in the middle of the night on a balcony in the centre of Coruscant.

He found that he couldn’t be more happy than he was in that moment, with his hand held softly in Obi-Wan’s own and the other man’s head gently resting upon his chest. He breathed, the city air feeling oddly clean in his lungs. The hum of traffic echoed far below, and still they swayed and Obi-Wan’s head was warm against him.

“I love you,” he whispered, burying his nose in Obi-Wan’s soft ginger hair.

“I love you too,” Obi-Wan replied quietly, looking up to meet Anakin’s eyes. 

And then, their foreheads were touching and his eyes fluttered shut as Obi-Wan’s lips met his, soft and gentle and burning, and he kissed Obi-Wan back; for there was no other person with whom he would rather spend the rest of his days. There the pair of them stood on that cool night in Coruscant, their lips joined together without care, for they were married and they were happy and they were dancing and there was nothing else that either of them could have possibly wished for that would have been greater and more magnificent than that beautiful moment when everything save them was still.

Soft starlight shone above; and yet, for the moment, Anakin’s mind allowed him to let go of everything else and simply focus on the warmth of Obi-Wan in his arms and Obi-Wan’s lips on his, and everything was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written quite quickly so i apologize if it's a tad messy. nonetheless, hope you enjoyed my final piece for Obikin Week (for once it's not sadness and angst, so thank the Force for small mercies?). Leave a comment if you liked it, they really do make my day.
> 
> vortexoftime.tumblr.com


End file.
